Episode 128
'Episode 128 '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Videos Played # SKIRTS, WHY I MUST WEAR THEM.wmv # Atheism is Gay # WILL WE RISE UP AMERICA?? Must watch 2 minutes!! # How to be considerate of others # 36 Things Wrong With American Women # What Pisses Me Off About The Confederate Flag # Live Hang Out Tutorial - TheAmazingAtheist and Positively Godless # Man Shoots Firework From Top Of Head, Dies # The O'Reilly Factor *JUNE 29 2015*Watters' World Penn Station homeless edition # Sen. Lee Bright opens S.C. flag debate with gay marriage rant # What happened to capnoawesome # We Need God In America Again - Karis Peters # Hillary Clinton on how 33,000 emails got deleted Start of the Show The show started with TJ announcing his retirement of DP and his replacement with the honorable G Man. They followed that up with some stupid info about the audio versions of their episodes. They moved on to their troll or not a troll segment about some old man suffering from severe heat rashes claiming the only cure the wearing of short skirts. A particular favorite of his is the Desert Storm skirt, as sold next to Norman Schwarzkopf's grave. Scotty then told the audience about TJ's lies and how he's a greedy pig who controls everyone. TJ is the real life, human, obese Scrooge McDuck and he runs the Peasants as such. Afterwards was VenomFangX who's decided to go hyper-edgy 90s action star AKA Keanu Reeves as Neo. He covered an instance of a little girl flying a gay pride flag in the face of a retarded street preacher attacking the celebration with his retardation and dogma. Venom has decided that the little girl must comprehend sodomy to support monogamous homosexual marital unions. He takes it to the next level of seriousness, by... oh... my... of all things... swearing! Oh no, not bleep censored curse words! Venom decides that atheism and homosexuality are inextricably linked. Of course, because it's atheism and atheism is intrinsically immoral, and not because we don't have a collection of dogmatic nonsense telling us male butt sex is immoral because sky wizard. Next Joshua Feuerstein almost gave some retarded patriotic speech in front of a statue of George Washington. But, because of the stupid piano music potentially being copyrighted, they skipped his dumb ass. Then they moved on to some wussified white knight SJW mangina in training explaining how it's not nice to put your thoughts out there when people disagree with you. And that people entirely set in their ideological way will suddenly change when someone so much as disagrees with them. Also people who are proud of speaking their mind and being able to are really just proud of being offensive to others. Next was some bullshit article from some misandrist whining about how "entitled" men supposedly are while being as obnoxiously entitled as humanly fucking possible, among other things. They traveled to the opposite end of the retarded sexist bullshit spectrum with Roosh V spouting what's wrong with American women. He rattled off loads of condescending misogynistic bullshit mixed with his own retarded sexual and romantic preferences while refusing to conform to any of their own standards. Stefan Molyneux moved on up in the line of bullshit. He used the same "strong female and male role model necessity" shit the Christians always pull in response to gay people raising children, as usual. His ignorance of symbols being tied to ideologies and the ideologies that cause the actions of the ideology's followers was hilariously prominent in its display. Middle of the Show Once they were done with Stephanie, they moved onto Brett Keane to tire their minds a little after the few jumpy gender bigots. The entire thing was an ironically condescending Google Hangout tutorial apparently intended for TJ and a guy called Positive Godless. After this was a news story about some total fuckwit who set off a firework on top of his head. Shocking development: he died. After that they moved onto some O'Reilly Factor segment with Bill O'Reilly leading the charge against the diabolical scourge that is homeless people. The entire thing was pretty much just a desperate attempt to discredit the new liberal mayor of NYC. Mostly because he wasn't cracking down on homeless people, and as we all know, being homeless and using the public space to facilitate their needs constitutes an egregious crime. When this ended, they went on to some Southern senator praising the lord and preaching about the evils of faggots and the now fascist Supreme Court. The Peasants skipped this rather quickly having heard the same idiotic trite more than enough times. Soon after, it was a surprise return from former atheistic YouTuber CapnOawesome lying and covering his stupid ass over why he left YouTube at last. End of the Show Afterwards was some retarded child with a nauseatingly shrill voice orating a literarily pathetic poem about how "'Murica was founded on Jaysus, and Thomas Jefferson and many of the founding fathers totally weren't irreligious". Poem? Divine/Christian poetry has apparently gone down the shitter if the standard has gone from John Dunne to this. I mean, how does Christian literature go from Dante or Dunne to "retarded cuntbiscuit giving revisionist conservative bullshit speech"? Because 'Murica, dammit! They figured they may as well continue with the seemingly interminable procession of exceptionally worthless human beings with a CNN interview of Hillary Clinton. Hillary spewed an entire boatload of horse shit about "trusting the American voter". She yammered about the same "I'm doing this for the voter" balderdash the entire interview. Before they ended the show, they had an election to get them to 2,000 likes, and if they got that, they'd do one of two more videos. Of course, the DP audience being abhorrent, indolent scum, did not manage this and the Peasants left to go kill themselves out of the depression this failure caused them. And thus ended the show. Trivia * This was the second or third episode where the hosts done fucked up and mislabeled the show's number initially. * Scotty left the show for a minute in the beginning to help the people of Tibet. * TJ retired this episode, leaving G Man to take his place. The Drunken Peasants Podcast turned into the G Man Podcast! * TJ decided to join his brother in a union of douchbaggery by wearing sunglasses as well this episode. * TJ has early, early, early onset Alzheimer's disease, caused by too much McDonalds. * The #BanBen campaign has been rebirthed, probably because of Ben becoming ''Angry Ben. * VenomFangX thinks homosexuality is comparable to paedophilia and bestiality like many other fucking idiots. * According to VenomFangX's logic, gay hummingbirds hate God. * The hosts mentioned the poll on our wiki showing that Scotty Cena is the most popular host. The hosts explained they should show more humility because of this. * Scotty runs his own ideological detainment and reeducation center. Thus proving that he is the ultimate fascist and that his alter ego, Scoopler, grows more prominent in his deranged psyche each and every day. *Vaginas can gain sentience, according to TJ. *The random misogynistic guy featured in this video was called a more quickly-speaking Beast by TJ. * Brett Keane's life did, at one point, depend on grilled cheese sandwiches. * TJ exists in his own paradigm. * We need God in America again!! Quotes * "Buy a shirt or die!" - Scotty * "If you let the gays marry, nazi velociraptors will eat your family!" - TJ * "When a women gives up in life, she buys a dog. This is sad." - Roosh V * "Maybe they just like fucking dogs." - Scotty Kirk * "Who could have though houses were the solution to homelessness." - TJ Kirk * "God created man, TJ." - Scotty Kirk * "Theocracy! That's what I always wanted!" - Scotty Kirk Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes